1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data communication systems and methods, and more particularly to a method of direct RF signal sampling associated with cable applications and other broadband signals present at the customer premises equipment (CPE).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specifications (DOCSIS) is a standard for data communication over cable TV infrastructure. This standard is published by CableLabs, a North American consortium founded by members of the cable TV industry. DOCSIS 2.0 was published on Dec. 31, 2001, and includes several important modifications to the previous version, 1.1. In cable broadband applications, as well as in other RF applications, it would be both advantageous and beneficial to provide a scheme of direct RF sampling of the down-stream DOCSIS and Euro-DOCSIS cable plant signals present at the customer premises equipment (CPE).